The Seven Magicians
by Cerise Amberwood
Summary: Have you ever heard the legends once told in whispered voices? Hushed rumors never to be spoken out loud, lest someone heard you. The ones about the mountain that was the product of sorcery... the ones about the seven sacrifices given to it? No? Then sit back, because it will all be explained shortly... beginning with a girl named Frisk, and her six friends.


Have you ever heard the legends once told in whispered voices? Hushed rumors never to be spoken out loud, lest someone heard you. The ones about the mountain that was the product of sorcery... the ones about the seven sacrifices given to it? No? Then sit back, because it will all be explained shortly... beginning with a girl named Frisk, and her six friends.

 _Just know that my writing style has changed drastically since I wrote this, which was about two years ago, so if this is terrible I am really sorry. :P See ya later!_

 _-Cerise out_

 _P.S. I don't think I will continue this just because I have no clue what is happening- the colors too, I mean what the heck is going on!?_

Inspired by **Undertale** , made by **Toby Fox**

" Are you sure we should be up here?" Frisk looked at her companions, and questioned, her eyes wary and alert.

" I don't know… I guess so." A boy replied. He had purple glasses and his dark hair was swept to one side. He was carrying his backpack and clutching his purple book.

" Well of course we are, nobody is brave enough to do it so we have to show them that we are the bravest, the best!" Another boy said, his manly bandanna and boxing gloves were intimidating, and gave him a fighter look. The girl next to him punched his shoulder and spoke in a strong American accent,

" Come on Y'all we're near the top." She had a cowboy style hat on and carried an antique looking gun, strapped onto her belt. The girl next to her twirled around, her pink tutu glimmered in the light, despite and her pink ballet shoes were as elegant as ever. The last two of the group remained silent, a girl wearing a light blue sweater, holding a toy knife and had a loose, faded ribbon in her hair, and a boy wearing a striped green shirt and a stained apron, he held a frying pan in his hand. Frisk looked at her companions, and sighed. Most of them thought they should keep going. Hunter, Aaron,Sally, Ida, Gabby and Chris. Hunter loved books and studying, he always showed perseverance but he was always quiet and some what philosophical. Aaron was the fighter of the group, always ready for action, he was brave when it came to a fight. He wore a bandana around his neck and held boxing gloves. Sally, always ready to serve justice, she was rather good at judging people, and was a quick thinker when it came to problems that would erupt fast. She carried an antique gun and a cowboy hat. Ida, the dancer. She was by far the most elegant of the group. Dancing and twirling and she always showed integrity, in any situation. She always wore her tutu, which was somewhat dusty, and worn ballet shoes. Then there was Gabby. The little girl was always trembling, yet she found a way to stay strong. She was actually Aaron's little sister and unlike her brother, she was by far the most patient in the group. The opposite of Sally and Aaron. She always carried a toy knife with her and her hair was tied with a faded blue ribbon. Then there was Chris. Chris was the nicest of all the 6. Always ready to show kindness, giving people who don't deserve it a chance. Chris carried his frying pan, and was never seen without his stained apron. Then, there was Frisk. Frisk was quite a character, short brown hair and big brown eyes. But something was different about Frisk. She showed determination. It was what kept her going. She had the talent of finding little things that made her feel determined, in strange and nice ways. They reached the top of Mount Ebott. Mount Ebott was the mountain which all humans feared, because not too long ago, there was a battle at the very foot of the mountain. It raged on and on, it was a battle between humans and monsters. In the end seven magicians used their souls to lock the monsters into the underground, a world under Mount Ebott. The seven human magicians sacrificed themselves to save the world, but their souls still remained in the world. Legend has it, that 7 babies were born on the last day of the battle, and they absorbed the souls, or the souls picked them. But nobody in the town where Frisk lived believed that. Some said it was just a flimsy old story, to give hope that disappeared. The war was about 10 years ago, but the humans still feared that one day, the monsters would come back. But they knew that could never be. The monsters needed human souls to break free, out of the underground, and no human in their right mind would ever venture up to Mount Ebott. Frisk and her companions looked around, the top of Mount Ebott was covered in a fine layer of snow and they could see the trees beneath them. Aaron interrupted the silence.

" So now what? We go down and tell them that it's okay to come up?" Sally shook her head, her long braid swishing from side to side.

" No, we have to explore this place. Who knows what kind of stuff lies around here."

" What kind of dangerous stuff," Gabby said, her voice trembling.

Meanwhile, Frisk who had ventured a little further, turned around and was about to call to tell her friends, but a piercing pain slashed through her, and she fell to the ground. She looked up to see all of her 6 friends running towards her, but her vision blurred. Pain blossomed in her back, and she felt someone touch her from behind. The person's hand was ice cold and Fisk didn't know how to explain it but the hand felt like it radiated evil, and darkness. Was that possible? Through blurred vision she saw her friends draw and pull out their weapons ready to fight, but when Aaron, Chris, and Sally stepped forward, the person behind Frisk grabbed her and flung her over the edge of the mountain. Frisk barely managed to grab onto a small tree, its branches hanging over a deep black hole, recognizing it Frisk gasped as a torrent of memories rushed through her, Memories which she did not remember having. A battle, 6 other people in different colored cloaks, hearts, no… souls were levitating off the ground, she seemed to be holding a red one… then Frisk flew back into reality. She screamed in fear as she saw Hunter, Gabby and Ida get pushed off the edge of the cliff, screaming as they hurtled down the black hole. She couldn't see what was going on at the top of the mountain but a minute later, an unconscious Chris got thrown off the edge by, by… a demon looking child. Her red eyes gleamed and Frisk remembered a single name. CHARA. It was like a gong, resonating in her head, destroying any fragment of concentration she had left. The child, or Chara, wore a striped green and yellow sweater and held a sharp dagger. Frisk thought she saw a sparkle of some sort of necklace under Chara's sweater but then it was gone. Chara swiped her dagger at someone and even from a distance Frisk could feel the unnatural blast of heat. Unsurprisingly Sally and Aaron fell, both screaming in terror as they fell all the way down. Frisk looked up to the top of the mountain and saw Chara leaning over her. She smiled at Frisk and whispered something. _This is for my brother._ While saying the last two words Chara's form flickered and the words sounded like cracking ice. With a last glance at the deep hole beneath her, Frisk let go of the tree branch and fell into the dark abyss, screaming all the way down.

 _Owwww…_ Blurred figures surrounded her.

Perseverance … Bravery … Justice … Integrity… Patience… Kindness… Determination.

These 7 words whirled around Frisk's mind and a bright white flash exploded in her mind. She sat up straight. Looking around. Gabby was sitting next to her along with Ida and Hunter. Aaron and Sally were arguing in the corner of the room, and Chris was propped up against the wall, still unconscious. Frisk sat up and looked around at the room they were in. A small room, not much bigger than a classroom, but a path lead to another place. The room had a floor of bright yellow flowers, which cushioned their fall.

" Oh good, you're awake!" Gabby cried. Both Sally and Aaron stopped arguing and ran to Frisk. She stood up on shaky legs and questioned,

" Gabby, where are we?" Gabby's smile trembled and she looked to Ida for support.

" Frisk, we're in the underground." Frisk had been friends with all 6 of them for a long time but she was still surprised by how gentle and powerful Ida's voice sounded.

" The- the- the underground?!" Frisk tried to comprehend the facts. But she couldn't. She tried to stand up but fell to one side, still weak and tired. Aaron swiftly caught her and set her against the wall, next to Chris. Frisk gasped and looked at Chris, who had a long cut up his cheek. Looking at her friends, each one of them had battle scars. Suddenly Chris jerked sideways and woke up, his eyes wild. He grabbed Frisk and reached for the place where his frying pan usually hung his apron. Frisk screamed and Chris seemed to remember who she was. His eyes lost all signs of wildness and his body relaxed. He touched his cut in his cheek and winced. Frisk touched her arm, which had scratched the jagged rock cliff, it was bleeding. Chris smiled at her and pulled a bandage from his pocket and gave it to her.

" No! Chris come on, you can use it for your cheek! It looks worse and-" Chris cut her off by taking the bandage, unwrapping it, and putting it on her arm. He smiled and stood up. Frisk stood up as well, trying to ignore the pain in her head. Sally spoke up,

" So, what do we do now?" Aaron looked at the entrance to the underground, the path.

" Well, I guess we could-" Before he could finish a yellow flower popped up right in front of him and started talking.

" Howdy! My name is Flowey, Flowey the flower." Before he could continue, Hunter doubled over and groaned. He stuttered, trying to speak,

" Ugh, I can't… don't no… not the bullets… they're not… no." Flowey looked surprised and narrowed his eyes. He appeared to be thinking, then looked at Frisk in utter fear and whispered a word so quiet Frisk couldn't hear. He quickly disappeared and shot under the ground. Hunter regained his balance and blinked rapidly. He looked confused and rubbed his head as if he had a headache.

" Care to explain?" Aaron asked, his eyebrows arched in curiosity.

" Memories, Colours, then… friendliness pellets. I know that flower! But, at the same time… I don't." Hunter looked so confused that Frisk felt sorry for him.

" We have to keep moving. I don't know what that flower was but it's clear it's not from the human world. Come on, the exit to this place can't be that far right?" Sally questioned, dipping her hat, cowboy style. The others nodded in agreement and they set off, down the path. To see where they would go.

A big door appeared in the second room, past the room where Flowey appeared. Frisk gasped as she entered it. Red leaves fluttered down from the ceiling and two stairs led up to another door. As her other friends entered the room, Frisk gasped as she saw a figure step out from behind a pillar. She was a monster, but not at all like the monsters in the legends that the humans talked about. This monster gazed at them with sweet brown eyes, full of kindness and compassion. Frisk stared at the monster lady. She had white fur and looked like a goat. A female goat with small horns on her head and a gentle smile. Frisk felt herself relax and as she looked at her friends, she found half of her friends smiling too.

" Hello children, my name is Toriel, keeper of the ruins. Why are you all here?" Toriel spoke. She was wearing a purple dress, with a white symbol on it.

" Hey I'm Sally, and these are my friends, Frisk Aaron, Hunter, Ida, Gabby, and Chr-" Sally doubled over clutching her head and fell to the floor. Toriel dropped to a crouch next to her and immediately hugged Sally. Sally stopped moaning and stood up. Toriel steadied her and questioned,

" What was that my child? Are you okay?"

" Butterscotch… Cinnamon… pie." Toriel looked shocked as Sally whispered these words before passing out. As Toriel glanced back at the remaining worried 6 children, Toriel's face changed back into a peaceful smile, but it looked forced. She picked up the unconscious Sally and walked up the stairs. She glanced back at the 6 children and gestured for them to follow. Something about Toriel, it was a motherly touch, an aura of peacefulness and love. Frisk shrugged and she and the rest of the group followed.

" Oh, and by the way, I'm Chris, Sally kind of forgot to mention me," Chris spoke up, looking up at Toriel, his smile brightening up the room. Toriel smiled back and took Chris's hand. She walked with him, the others close behind, Toriel was their only guide in the ruins. If they lost her, they'd be lost for good.

Toriel led them through a number of traps and explained how the monsters laid out a new law, every human who fell down into the underground would be executed, to break the barrier. The traps were down in the ruins because the monsters loved puzzles, but mostly because they were designed to catch after this explanation, Toriel spoke more about the ruins, but Frisk was wondering why Toriel had to live in such an isolated place, the ruins seemed like a very lonely place to build a home in, nobody there, nobody to talk to, to play, nobody to joke with. She wondered how Toriel could stand it. Toriel showed them how to solve the puzzles and traps that the monsters had laid out. Ever since the war ended, the King had been furious with the humans, but Toriel never told them why. Of course Frisk assumed that the King was mad for getting he and his subjects trapped underground, but the way Toriel spoke of it, like there was something more to the story she was telling. The way her eyes darkened with sorrow when she talked about the King, it was like she had lost someone special. But every time she mentioned the law, her fists clenched, and even when holding Sally, you could see Toriel's shoulders quivering. Frisk glanced at Hunter and Chris, probably the most rational of the group and they both nodded, confirming her doubts about the story.

" What about the Queen?" Gabby stepped forward and looked at Toriel, the question lingering in her bright blue eyes. Toriel froze, so suddenly that Frisk walked right into her and Chris walked into her, then Gabby, and Aaron, and Hunter. Ida was the only one who jumped to the side, still hopping and skipping.

" Be careful, that's why dancing is the best way to go, it makes you alert." Ida twirled around Toriel and helped Frisk and Gabby up.

" Toriel, are you okay?" Aaron slid up next to her and tugged on her arm. Toriel shook her head, and answered Gabby's question,

" Child, there is no Queen, not anymore at least." Toriel kept on moving. Aaron shrugged and walked beside her. Frisk and the others followed. Soon after a few more traps, Toriel led them into a broad room and showed them what looked like a training dummy. Toriel explained,

" In the underground there are many monsters, and they will choose to fight with you, but you can _mercy_ them, or _Act._ If you act, you can give them compliments, talk to them, flatter them, and more depending on the monster. You can also flee. When you flee from a monster, you basically run away, but if the monster catches you again and demands for a fight, you can flee again, or act. Toriel propped Sally against the wall, and showed them how to train with the dummy. Frisk gasped as she realised the dummy was a monster! Frisk trembled under its gaze but it didn't seem to do anything. She stood up and looked directly into the monster's eyes. Suddenly, 4 shapes burst into existence in front of her. All of them were rectangles, the rectangles stated FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY. Toriel looked up and smiled,

" I forgot to mention, the ITEM is when if you're hurt, you can use one of your belongings, here use these." Toriel handed them brightly coloured candy and some donuts that looked like and probably tasted like steel rings.

" If you're hurt, you can always use these to regain strength. But only use them when you're hurt, so you can get back into acting and sparing when you're full health."

" Well, what about the FIGHT button?" Frisk questioned, her curiosity flaring. Toriel turned pale.

" Definitely don't use the fight button, you can kill them. If you kill them… all of them... they will kill you." Frisk faced the dummy and pressed ACT, she couldn't think of anything to do so she kept sparing and hitting the MERCY button. Eventually, the dummy looked at her a little differently and words jumped up in front of her,

Dummy Was Tired Of Your Shenanigans.

Then the dummy sulked and went into the corner. Toriel looked delighted, and said,

" Well done Frisk! Now, all of you can follow Frisk's example, and then we can head to my house, no, your house. Come along children." Toriel smiled at the 6 children gazing up at her and picked up Sally. Then, they all headed to Toriel's house. Aaron snorted quietly and glanced at the dummy smiling as it waved at him politely before going back to brooding.

 **/oOo\\\\\**

Frisk entered a broad roam, with a big, black tree standing tall in the middle of the room. A big entry way into another room stood behind the tree, and Toriel walked towards it. She smiled and gestured for them to follow. Aaron led the way and Frisk heard herself and her friends gasp as they entered the room. More like, house. They entered a big room with a staircase leading down, under the house, to the left, Frisk could see a dining table, a bookshelf, and a rocking chair by the fire place. A brightly lit fire was crackling, warming Frisk. She hadn't realized how cold she was until she felt the heat of the fire. It embraced her, like a warm hug and she felt wonderful, getting the cold out of her bones. Toriel set Sally down in the rocking chair, near the fire and left her sleeping. Then, Toriel led them to the kitchen, where she asked them all a question,

" Children, what do you prefer? Butterscotch or cinnamon. Of course this is for no reason at all." Toriel looked nervous and eyed a pie pan, which made Frisk eye the others and laugh.

" You want to make a pie for us!?" Frisk asked, disbelief and happiness in her eyes.

" Uh, well, children, you see, maybe you should check on Sally and then tell me your favorite flavor... "

" I like butterscotch, and I know for a fact Gabby, Chris, and Ida do too." Frisk smiled, thinking of when they went to the bakery and got butterscotch candies, from the owner.

" Yeah, and Hunter, Sally and I like cinnamon, it's really good!" Aaron said, licking his lips. Everyone laughed and Toriel smiled,

" So, 4 butterscotch and 3 cinnamon, coming up… I mean, uh, good, nice to know, not like I'm ever going to use that piece of information." Toriel rushed them out of the room and told them they could look around the house. Frisk looked at the stairwell, but it seemed dark and probably spooky, so she decided that would be for another time.

With a sigh she sat back down on a chair, feeling her eyes close as she began to drift off, dreaming of girls with red eyes and heart lockets.


End file.
